Saga rewritten
by techychic
Summary: A Series of scenes re-written to create a story, starting from ROTJ going to NJO and possibly beyond centering on a Han/Luke Pairing. Warning *Slash*!
1. Chapter 1

**Han & Luke Saga rewritten**

This is kinda of a little project I have wanted to do for awhile but haven't had time to work on, so I'm typing this up at work. Hopefully my boss is not spying on me OO Okee, so the premise is a rewrite of scenes mostly in the expanded universe that will center on a Han/Luke pairing. Let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any profit from this trust me!

**Warning:** There is SLASH ahead mild at first but still here!

----------

Jabba's evil laugh could still be heard as the guards dragged the prisoners from the throne room. Luke was the last one to be shoved into the dark musty holding cell; the slimy pig like gamorean guard pushed Luke roughly inside. The creature snorted with a type of glee as the cell door slammed shut. Luke tried to make out his surroundings with the dim light that leaked in from the top of the cell. Chewbacca let out a howl of misery, Han stood moving slightly as if unsure what to do his sightless eyes seemed confused.

Luke was at his side in an instant with his hands bound he found it difficult to try to maneuver the blinded dark haired man to sit down.

"Luke this is crazy" Han said tiredly, "I don't know what you have planned."

"Trust me Han" said in a calm confident voice, "Jabba doesn't know what he's gotten himself into" he smiled with those words.

"Huh, well I hope your right" Han yawned being frozen in that block of carbonite did not qualify as sleep to him. Luke could tell he was fatigued, "Han why don't you sleep a bit" he could tell the sightless man was about to protest, "don't you dare say your not tired."

"I'm not tired" he mused "I'm exhausted, only problem is these benches don't come with pillows" Luke smiled at Hans words.

"I tell you what either I or Chewbacca can be your pillow" Luke's blue eyes twinkled while Chewbacca chortled in laugher.

Han took a moment to consider they had may what? 2 or 3 hrs before they were dragged off into the desert a nice Luke pillow did sound comfortable. "No offence Chewie but I'm gonna take Luke's offer" he paused for a moment, '_you can sound too eager now', _"I mean after all I don't wanna choke on a hairball in my sleep."

Chewbacca continued to stand giving the two men room on the small rotting iron bench; he watched them silently very amused at the sight '_Which will you choose my friend'_. Han had finally fallen asleep taking up most of the bench, Luke sat in the corner wedged next to the wall his lap currently being used as Han's pillow and he didn't mind one bit. He watched as the other man's chest rose and fell and was glad he was alive and he was content to have this moment. 'I wish…I was the one who was there to wake you' with that he closed his eyes and tried to rest after all they were not out of this yet…

----------

I know I took liberty with the scene but I don't believe it went from night to day that quickly. I figured there was at least 3 hours or so where they could have been tossed back into the pokey.

I apologize in advance for my limited writing skill including any grammar and spelling mistakes, this is not beta'd but I would be grateful for any volunteers. Please review I live by them when I am writing, and for those who flame I put the warnings so it had better be something constructive!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, still making no money

**Warning:** There is SLASH ahead still mild (trust me it will get good somewhere down the line)

Han looked around the conference room; he was hoping Luke would show up before the meeting started only to be disappointed. He had wanted Luke to be one of the first people his eyes took in when he was able to see again, he was grateful though that Chewie and Leia were there. Leia, now there was another mystery his mind tried to wrap around…from the kiss she gave him things should be obvious however there was something that kept him from committing to her. He had a nagging feeling that Luke and Leia had some type of relationship, the fact that he may not be a part in either of their lives in the future bothered him more then he liked to admit. Maybe that was most of the reason he grabbed at chance to go on the most dangerous mission he could get, hell he hadn't even asked Chewie to go along.

Of course Lando debonair as ever now displaying the new rank of general walked over, bringing his thoughts of the blue eyed and brown eyed beauties in his life to a temporary halt. "Well look at you a general" the famous lopsided grin appearing on his face.

Lando ever suave never missed a beat "Someone must have told them about my little maneuver in the battle of Tenaab."

"Well don't look at me pal" Han was quick to reply, "I just said you were a decent pilot, I didn't know they were looking for someone to lead this crazy attack"

Lando flashed another debonair smile he couldn't resist tossing a question Han's way, why he was the one doing the flying? Not that he minded "I'm surprised they didn't ask you"

"Yeah well who says they didn't" he paused for a moment, "but I ain't crazy" suicidal is probably closer he thought with a mental grin.

Everyone took a seat as the meeting started the tone set was rather somber, the plan was laid out before them and the key leaders were announced. Lando was in charge of the assault on the death star, it was surprise to many that Han was in charge of the strike team that was being sent to the planet.

* * *

Luke docked with the command ship, the information he learned on his journey to Dagobah still weighed heavily on his mind. R2 chirped bringing his mind slightly back into focus, "Hmm…what was that R2?" the droid chirped with a concerned tone, "don't worry R2 everything is fine." Actually things were far from fine but he had to get to the meeting he knew he was late for. A quick change from his well-worn flight suit in his quarters and he was on his way to the meeting. He arrived just in time to join in on Han's foolish crusade, though try as he might the ex-smuggler still made his go a mile a minute Jedi calm or decisions be damned.

* * *

Han returned to his temporary home on the command ship, he let out a puff of breath attempting to relax a bit before he would leave. It seemed things were going to get complicated again, not that this suicide mission was simple. Most seem surprised that former smuggler volunteered, though Leia looked more peeved then anything at least at first. He was glad that Chewie had volunteered, and he was fine that Leia had volunteered. Luke…though is where his mind got stuck, he was happy that the kid had volunteered. '_Huh kid, he is not that same bright eye guy that I knew_' Han sat on the edge of the bunk. '_I wish I could wipe that haunted look away so I could see the happiness in those blue eyes again_'. He laid his head upon the stiff pillow, as his mind shut down he couldn't help but notice the embrace and the look shared by Luke and Leia…why should he care so much…? And with that sleep over took all of his senses and thoughts.

* * *

Luke pulled on the camouflage poncho over his black clothing. One could say his mind was a million light years away, but they wouldn't even be close. The young Jedi knew his destiny was coming at him so fast he could hardly breathe. Luke attempted to mentally prepare himself. He knew he might very well die; they may all die in the next coming day. Of all the things that came to his mind foremost, were Han and Leia. He had to push aside his feeling for Han; if anyone would survive this ordeal it would be those two. Besides he loved his sister too much to even think of interfering with her feelings towards the handsome ex-smuggler with his own. '_What am I thinking on the eve of our biggest battle… all I can think of is how much I love a man who probably thinks of me nothing more than a little brother.'_ The young man sighed as he ran his real hand though his dark blond hair and walked though the doors of his room and headed towards the docking bay.

----------------------------------

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, it was actually finished last week but my beta-er has been out sick for over a week. There is still going to be at least one more chapter before I get to Truce at Bakura. If anyone has any comments or opinions they are welcome and please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, still making no money

**Warning:** There is SLASH ahead still mild (trust me it will get good somewhere down the line)

The explosion of the death star boomed above the forest planet capturing the attention of the people and creatures on Endor. Leia and Han were two of such, both their heads turned upward in concern; Leia was the first to look away eyes closed with a slight smile. Han slowly turned to face Leia a look of worry etched on his face. "I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew," he said it not so much to reassure her as himself.

Leia looked up at him a sort of far-off dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke, "He wasn't…I can feel it…" her smile was certain.

That was it he knew he had to end this here and now! If Luke and Leia were together then he had no reason to get in the way. "You love him…don't you…" No question was being asked.

Her brown eyes met his with a look that confirmed all he needed to know, however; actually hearing her say 'yes' was like a stab in the heart. "Okay," he sighed, "when he gets back, I won't get in the way..."

Han was confused to say the least, Luke was her brother…? In his moment of confusion he was pulled down into a kiss. He realized as his lips met hers that these weren't the lips he wanted to taste. "Leia I love you…" the smile on her face almost made him stop. He couldn't lie to her or himself any longer, "but I'm not in love with you."

The smile faded from Leia's face quickly all the background noises of the after battle chatter disappearing. "I don't…I don't understand" forehead furrowed in her uncertainty. The world seemed to stop…wasn't the princess supposed to get the handsome rouge at the end of the story?

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luke leaned against the opening of the Ewok hut; he looked upon the ghosts of his father, Obi-wan and Yoda. There were so many things he had to accept now, and his task for rebuilding the Jedi was going to a long and lonely path for a while. He was sure that Han and Leia would be together now, he had some regrets when it came to his feelings for Han but those had to be put aside 'Leia' he thought, 'all seems so strange so me…my father…our father had been redeemed only to die but still I have my sister, family I can hold dear.'

Han stood against the wall of the hut; he enjoyed the celebration though he could have done with out the Ewoks trying to cling to him. His brandy eyes followed Luke as he greeted other people who made it back, then as he stood near the door; he hadn't built up the nerve to approach the younger man yet…but how he wanted to. He didn't want the young Jedi to run away because the wrong thing had been said. It was going to be tricky but perhaps his famous Solo luck would be with him for getting him the guy.

Leia looked to the doorway, she glanced briefly towards Han and could see his attention was with her brother. She sighed to herself and left her place next to Han, she was a bit envious of Luke somehow he was the one who won the handsome rogues heart. She loved both of them deeply though, and there was no reason she couldn't be happy for them or make sure they were happy together. Leia walked over to the doorway a warm smile appeared on her lips as she hugged her brother, they were both melancholy over what had been lost to get this far. Luke turned to look to his sister a smile appearing on his lips, he humored Leia letting her pull him back to the celebration.

She pulled him towards Han whose smile broadened as he watched with quite the amused look in his eyes as she tugged the black clad young man along. Leia came to a stop before the tall Corellian, she grabbed Han's hand and brought Luke's bare hand forward and placed them together palm to palm. She smiled at the bewildered looks on their faces and walked away to join a more lively part of the celebration.

Han shifted his hand slightly and lowered his fingers to grip the smaller mans hand. "I guess this means we should talk, huh kid." A light blush crossed the young Jedi's cheeks.

"What about Leia…?" Han smiled down at the young man and brought him into an embrace, as he did so he glanced over to where Leia was and saw a very nervous Wedge trying to talk to a now very amused princess.

"Ya'know, kid I think she'll be fine", with that he leaned down to capture the younger man's lips with his own. They parted slightly Han looked into Luke's blue eyes which were now bright in his bliss instead of haunted as they had been for a long time. They pulled apart and still hand in hand they snuck away from the party, yes they had a lot to talk about…

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry this took so long I had a bout of writers block and my beta-er has been really ill lately however she did manage to get the first half done for me. (Bless your heart Bree). I'm in the process of reading the Truce at Bakura I'm about half way though hopefully everything pulls together quickly! Thank you for those of you who have both read and reviewed so far it is much appreciated!


End file.
